oprp_exaltationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kolum Vus
"Live out the little time you have left" Kolum to those who're poisoned by him. Kolum is a very powerful pirate with a former bounty of $380,000,000. He is the user of the Doku Doku no mi and a member of the Shichibukai. He is also an old friend of Yami's, and the two have some sort of history. Appearance Kolum is seen always wearing a hooded cloak. His face and body features are unkown. Except that he is rather tall and built with a bulky body. Personality Kolum is a cautious and cunning person. He seems to always be looking out for his best options and will often work together with Yami. He is highly intelligent and ruthless in combat. Fatally poisoning any who dare to challenge him. He does not like to needlessly kill and will attempt to only kill when necessary. He does tend to be a little cruel to the weak and helpless, but will not go out of his way to torment them. History He seems to have some sort of past with Yami and Roshio. After the fateful battle three years ago, Kolum has been enjoying his new-found privileges as a Shickbukai. He has been taking advantage of the access he now has, and has been amassing a powerful crew. He started by recruiting three former members of the Exalted Pirates, and now has begun recruiting elsewhere. Plot Was one of the 7 entitled to the Shichibukai position after the events at Marineford. Powers and Abilities Doku Doku no Mi This fruit grants the user the ability to create and manipulate various types of poison. The types of poison they can produce can vary in strength and forms, which can be as simple as breathing out minor poison gas, or as complex as being concentrated and corrosive indigo-colored liquid produced directly out of their own body. The user may also coat themself in posion and poison any enemy that touches them. The fruit also grants the user immunity from poison as well. The user appears to have full control of any poison he releases, whether it be in liquid or gaseous form. *'Hydra': The user produces vast amounts of poison and manipulates it in the form of a three headed dragon. The poison can be manipuklated to pursue and overwhelm enemies, by extending the dragon heads or arms to attack the targets. Victims are left in excrutiating pain and are paralyzed. The toxicity is so overwhelming those caught by it will dissolve. *'Chloro ball': The user chews and spits out a bubble of poison at their opponent. Upon impact the bubble explodes, immobilizing the target similar to tear gas. *'Venom Road:' The user completely engulfs himself in liquid poison, While engulfed the user travels quickly using the hydra and pops out to where the dragons head is. Traveling to where he wants to go. *'Doku Fugu: '''The user inflates themself in order to withstand heavy attacks and blow poisonous bubbles. That have similar properties to the hydra. *'Doku Gumo': The user breathes out a cloud of poisonous gas covering an area. Creating a fog-like cover over an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually robbing away their strength, eyesight, and hearing. *'Venom Demon: Jigoku no Shinpan''': Produces a highly toxic poison and shapes it in a form of a devil or demon. The demon mimics the users every move and the user immerses himself inside the demon. The poison is crimson colored and is so toxic it even poisons and affect non-organic entities and substances. It spreads like a disease over anything that makes contact with it. It kills the victims right away as soon as the poison spreads rapidly throughout the body. It also releases a noxious gas. Superhuman Strength and Endurance kolum is incredibly strong being able to produce large craters and damage through his punches and kicks. He has also been seen enduring large scale attacks. Trivia Quotes Template